Dragon's Heart
by carryonmywaywardpie
Summary: Destiel au. Castiel fed up of the life that comes with being price of Garrison, so when a handsome man comes along looking to become a knight Castiel is somewhat distracted but what will happen when they get closer and what would happen if someone found out. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first supernatural fanfic, please review and tell me what you think ^.^**

**Note- This story will also be published on ao3 under the same name and author.**

* * *

Castiel sat in the library; this was definitely his favourite place in the whole castle. He spent most of his days curled up on one of the armchairs reading book after book, the castles collection was vast so there was always something new for him to read.

Castiel most liked to read about people, people who had adventures and saw the whole world, fought dragons and were never stuck in one place. He dreamed that one day he could have one of these adventures and get out of the kingdom in which he had spent his whole life.

Castiel's family had owned the land of Garrison for many generations; his father currently sat on the throne as king. Castiel doubted he would ever become king, he had 3 older brothers, the heir for the throne was his eldest brother, Michael who was obsessed with preparing for his reign and spent most of his time practicing sword fighting, reading through the various laws in the land and watching his father rule as he took notes.

The second eldest was Lucifer, Castiel didn't see him much, in fact no one really saw him much. Lucifer spent most of his time away from the castle, fighting and roaming around the land far beyond the kingdom, this was what Castiel longed for however he was nothing like Lucifer who was hungry for power and would be prepared to kill his blood to achieve this.

Next in line was Gabriel who was known for his mischief and pranks, him and Castiel were quite close, especially when they were younger as Gabriel was very protective of his "baby" brother.

On top of his older brothers were Samandriel and Anna, Samandriel kept to himself much like Castiel but preferred to stay out in the stables instead of inside the library. Anna, being the only girl sibling spent most of her time with her mother, learning how to be the perfect princess.

Castiel got up from his current armchair and walked back to the nearest bookshelf. He ran his fingers along the spines of the books; he stopped at a rather thick book and picked it up for a closer inspection.

Suddenly the clock chimed, jumping Castiel span around to check the time. He almost had a heart attack when he realised it was almost 2oclock, he had to attend the knight ceremony, this was when young men from all around the kingdom came to join the Garrison knights, not all of them would succeed, in fact you had to be the best of the best to earn a knighthood and join the elite part of the army.

Castiel didn't care for fighting but he had no choice but to sit through the next couple days of sword fighting and jousting.

The ceremony would start at 3 so he had an hour to get ready. Castiel ran from the library and down the corridor, slowing down once he reached the man part of the castle where everyone was hurrying along to prepare for the big event.

Castiel sighed when he saw Michael standing at the top of the main staircase; he stood with his head high, dressed entirely in royal clothing as he oversaw the work that was being done.

"No! Don't put that vase there! Move it to the other side of the room right now!" His voice rang out through the room as a poor servant moved the heavy vase again. Castiel kept his head down, not wanting to be seen by his brother. He was almost past when Michael spotted him.

"Castiel what are you doing dressed like that?" Michael motioned to his casual shirt and trousers.

"I was just-"

"No, I don't want to hear it, go get dressed this instant!"

Castiel quickly slipped away and got to his chambers undisturbed. His manservant Garth was there preparing his outfit. Castiel hated dressing up for balls and parties, he always felt like he was just being taken around to be shown off and sit quietly, only speaking when he was spoken to.

Once he was dressed he made his way downstairs. It was nearly 3oclock and he could hear all the hopeful young men outside practicing for the competition.

Castiel crossed the courtyard where last minute decorations were still being hung up. Suddenly someone jumped on him causing him to fall over. Castiel all ready knew who it was as he got up. Gabriel stood over him laughing; he gave Castiel his hand and helped him up.

"Hiya Cassey-wassey. Where have you been?" He asked throwing his arm around Castiel's shoulders.

"Reading…" Castiel replied as Gabriel led him along towards the arena that had been set up.

"Oh Cassey you need to have some fun! I know! Tonight I'll hook you up with someone!" Gabriel smirked throwing a chocolate into his mouth.

Castiel sighed; Gabriel was the only person who knew Castiel didn't really like girls. Gabriel was always trying to set him up with people but Castiel knew he could never tell anyone he was gay. He would probably end up marrying a girl, someone his father found for him in order to expand their family name.

"Come on Cassey, cheer up-" Gabriel was interrupted by Michael who had come to greet them at the entrance of the arena; he pulled Castiel away and showed him to his seat before leaving again. Castiel sat down at his place in the royal box; Gabriel was on the other side of him but soon got up to find a snack.

Castiel sighed and propped his elbow up on the arm rest, people were filing in from every entrance and taking their seats. This was probably the most anticipated event, after the summer ball, people from far around the kingdom travelled miles to see the new knights and everyone enjoyed the entertainment.

Everyone apart from Castiel.

Castiel reached into his coat pocket and brought out a small book he kept in there for light reading when he was out. Quickly glancing around him he opened to the first page and began to get lost in the story.

_This one was about a poor peasant man who had fallen in love with the rich duke's daughter. He had watched countless men try to win her heart and fail. One man had killed a bear just to prove his love for her but it wasn't enough. So the young man sought out a dragon, it was a majestic beast that towered over the tallest tower. However before he took out his sword, a witch came to him. She warned him the he could not kill the dragon, for if he did his future would consist only of death and despair. The peasant foolishly ignored the witch and after a long battle that lasted 62 days, killed the dragon and cut out it's heart. _

_He presented the heart to the duke's daughter and they were soon married. However 62 days after their wedding the duke's daughter grew ill. She soon died and the young peasant was distraught. However- _

"Welcome everybody!" the king's voice boomed out. Castiel tore himself away from his book and looked up, sighing he closed his book and composed himself, this was going to a long few days…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everybody who added my story to favourites and alerts and stuff!By the way if you notice any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me as I am to the best writer in the world... Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review if you liked... or didn't like it ;)**

* * *

Castiel sighed as the next hopeful knight rode around the stadium, he was not dressed in the usual armour and his clothes were not colours that Castiel recognised from any well-known towns and families. This meant this young man was from a village or one of the poorer settlements. Nearly every knight that makes it originates from a big family so there wasn't much hope for this one. Castiel didn't want to see the man get embarrassed so he sneaked out his book and continued reading. However the clashing of swords below made it almost impossible to concentrate. The clashing stopped so Castiel stole a glance up. Much to his surprise the village boy was standing over the other, his sword still grasped in his hand.

The whole stadium was quite, holding their breath, anxious to what the king would say. The young man reached for this helmet and tore it off, throwing it to the floor. He swung his head round and caught Castiel's eye.

Castiel's eyes widened as he gazed into the emerald green eyes that belonged to the village man. Castiel was mesmerized by him and their stare was only broken when the crowd began to cheer and his father spoke.

"What is your name?" He asked, Castiel leaned forward eager to know the mans name.

"Winchester, Dean Winchester." The man replied with a deep voice full of confidence.

"Well Winchester congratulations on your performance." The king said, Dean bowed and left the stadium.

The competition carried on as usual without any more surprises. Some men were lost while fighting whilst some were triumphant but no one could be sure with two days still left.

As normal a grand party was held to celebrate the beginning of the tournament. The men who had fought the previous day would meet their fellow competitors and would also greet the people of the kingdom who were important enough to be invited.

Castiel once again found himself being dressed up, this time wasn't as bad though, instead of being forced to wear the costume of his family he could wear his own clothes- well he could choose out of certain outfits that were laid out in front of him.

He chose the blue outfit and quickly dressed, he could already hear the music playing from downstairs in the ballroom. Castiel rushed downstairs just in time to greet the visitors before taking a seat at the side of the room and watching as men and woman danced.

They swayed as the classical music rang out through the hall, satin dresses flowing as the women moved in perfect beat to the music. Most people were on the dance floor, even his mother and father were swaying in the middle of the room.

It was getting hot in the ballroom with so many people dancing so Castiel decided to take a walk outside. His favourite time to walk was on dark nights where everyone was stuffed in the castle and he could escape and be away from all the crowds and the music. He passed through the door into the cold night and began to make his way to the rose garden.

The garden was build in memory of one of the young queens who had died very young leaving her husband distraught, he ordered for this garden to be build and never to lose colour. It was always full of bring roses and was a great place for Castiel to hid. The tall bushes hid him from the world so he could sit down and have time to think away from the hustle and bustle of the outside world.

Castiel took the path to get to the bench: Right, right, left, forward, left. However when he got to the bench- his bench, there was already someone there.

Castiel stopped suddenly, he recognised the man who sat in his usual spot. It was the poor village man from the knight ceremony. Dean- that was his name.

Dean looked up from the rose in his hand that he had been starring at. Realising who was in front of him Dean stood up quickly, bowing his head.

"You're the prince right? Sir." Dean asked Castiel without looking up at him.

"Please call me Castiel." Castiel replied stepping forward so he was standing in front of Dean. Dean looked up at him, his green eyes widened as he stared into Castiel's blue eyes. Castiel squinted and tilted his head in confusion wondering why Dean was not replying.

"Oh! Castiel. I was just out here getting some fresh air, sir." Dean finally said bowing his head again and breaking their eye contact.

"Don't be so formal, your performance was quite extraordinary at the stadium today. Dean wasn't it?"

"Thank you, yes it's Dean, Dean Winchester. It's a pleasure to meet you." Dean extended his hand for Castiel to shake. Castiel reached forward and shook dean's hand; his grasp was strong, like that of a knight.

"So, Castiel what brings you outside during such a nice celebration?" Dean asked, trying to make small talk. Castiel made his way over to the bench and sat down, he was closely followed by Dean sitting down next to him.

"I don't really enjoy these big gatherings to be honest, I'd much rather be in the library."

"Really? I think they are great! The music and the dancing- well not so much the dancing, and the food, have you tried the pie?"

"oh, well I don't really like pie so-"

"What? How can you not like pie!" Dean stood up as though he had been offended.

"To be honest I've never really eaten it." Castiel replied shrugging.

"That's horrible! Come on I'll get you some!" Dean said enthusiastically grabbing Castiel's hand and pulling him off the bench.

Castiel let himself be led back towards the castle and back to the music and people. Dean went to the food table and cut Castiel a piece of cherry pie. Castiel waited for Dean to cut his own piece before taking a bite.

Castiel would admit that the pie was good, however he wasn't sure whether he shared Dean's love for the pastry desert. He looked up at Dean who was staring at him with wide eyes and his mouth full.

"What do you think?" Dean asked once he had swallowed most of his own pie.

"It's ok I guess, I much prefer chocolate to cake and pastry deserts to be honest." Castiel replied honestly. Deans shoulders fell disappointed but quickly went back to his original position.

"Well Cas I will take it upon myself to find the perfect flavour of pie that you will love!" Castiel let out a small laugh as Dean took his plate from him and finished it off. A new song had just began to start and everyone was making their way back over to the floor with their partners. Dean bowed down and took Castiel's hand,

"May I have this dance?" He asked looking up with a grin. Castiel nodded as dean pulled him towards the crowds.

"You called me Cas." Castiel said once they had started swaying to the song.

"Oh, sorry it kind of just came out."

"No, it's fine I like it."

"Ok, Cas!"


	3. Chapter 3

**So thanks for reading, please review and everything ;) **

**This chapters in Dean's POV.**

* * *

Dean woke up as light streamed through the tattered curtains of the small cottage. He rolled over in an attempt to go back to sleep until he remembered the events of the previous night. He had danced with the prince! Suddenly he worried about how he had acted, after too much alcohol what if he had said something! He could have got thrown out of the tournament, hell he could have got killed!

Dean shook his head, he was thinking too much. Cas and him just danced a bit, it was a ball! He would ignore the feeling he got when he looked in Cas' eyes; there was no denying it he was quite good looking….

"Dean!" Someone knocking loudly on his door interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Come in." He shouted in reply slowly getting out of bed.

"Sammy!" His brother appeared at the doorway, squeezing through the small doorway.

"Dean what are you doing! You need to be at the stadium in 10 minutes!" Sam shouted throwing clothes at him before shooting him a glare and leaving the room.

Still in a daze Dean gathered his things and quickly dressed, even after his performance yesterday there was a long way to go if he wanted to become a real knight.

How Dean dreamed of becoming a real knight.

He had been preparing for this tournament his whole life; he'd been the best in his village. But that wasn't enough. He came from a small village in the North, their mother had died when he was young, whilst their father and the rest of the village men had been out on a hunting trip, stocking up for a cold winter ahead, a giant beast attacked the village.

Lots of people were killed. Dean only vaguely remembered it; the screams reached their house. Dean's mother had passed him Sam and ordered them to hide in the shed. She had said she would be back, well that was the last thing Dean heard before she shut the door and left them in darkness. The rest was a blur, the hunters came back only moments after the attack, they had chased the beast off but failed to kill it. From that day John Winchester was a changed man. Sworn on revenge he attempted to hunt down the creature and kill it. But the beast got to him first. He was not in the right mind to be fighting monsters; he was obsessed and couldn't focus on anything, especially not his two sons.

Dean had looked up to his father; even saw him as a hero. He spent his whole life trying to be like him when he should have been doing the opposite. Then one day his father left, it wasn't unusual for him to leave for days, even weeks but this time was different. This time he didn't come back.

So after 16 years of revenge and ruthless fighting John was killed. His sons, raised to be fighters, were lost. The only thing they could think to do was carry on their fathers quest to find their mothers killer.

But they didn't do that.

Sam had recently been on a trip to the city and stuck. Dean saw great potential in him; he was smart and could really go somewhere. After their father died he could follow his dreams to become a physician and not get killed off young fighting a monster that he had only heard about.

So Dean decided that he would leave too. He joined Sam in the city; this was where he saw the knights. Fighters nothing like his father. They were noble, respected. Not like John who was a drunkard and the town joke. That wasn't what Dean wanted to become. He decided on his first day in the city that he was going to become a knight.

No matter what.

Sam had been happy, he worried that in staying settled he was holding Dean back so was glad to see him reach for his own dream. Dean had trained and trained until he was unbeatable by the lower towns people. But the time for the knight ceremony rolled by and Dean finally had an opportunity to make his dreams a reality.

Dean sighed as he left the small house that the brothers had come to call their own. He went around the side of the building into the stable.

"Hey baby, ready for another day?" He said to a grand looking dark horse.

Dean's horse was his pride and joy, left down to him from his father. From the day he received her he had promised to look after he. And had he looked after her! He spent all the time he didn't spend training in the stable.

Her name was Impala, and she was his.

Once he had prepared Impala he easily swung his leg over and rode out towards the upper town. He passed the market, which was in full swing, crowds were poring into the streets in order to find a bargain.

"DEAN!" He heard a voice from behind him. Pulling on the reigns he looked round quickly.

Standing a few steps back was Joanna, his best friend. She ran up to him and stood in front of him. Reaching out she stroked Impala behind the ear causing her to nestle her head into her chest.

"I'm glad I caught you, haven't spoken since yesterday morning!" She said excitedly. "So, I saw you at the ceremony yesterday, no doubt you're the best candidate! You're sure to win!"

"Thanks Jo, I dunno there were some pretty good men there." He replied modestly. Jo laughed and opened her mouth to speak again but the clock chiming interrupted her.

"Oh my god you better go, I'll be there to watch you win!" She stepped away from Impala gesturing Dean to carry on. Dean said goodbye and started to trot away.

"Oh and good luck Dean!" He heard Jo shout from behind him. Grinning he sped up and made his way up the cobbled streets towards the stadium. Yep, he felt pretty confident about today. That's if a certain pair of blue eyes didn't distract him….

Dean shook his head and tried to prepare himself for the tournament ahead.

* * *

**By the way I was wondering if there was anyone you think I should pair Sam off with, if anyone. **

**Anyway I'm happy to take suggestions.**

**As always thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so I'm sorry I didn't get to update this story last week, i usually try to upload a chapter every Sunday but I was so busy doing nothing that I had no time! Anyway thanks you reading this story and please review and tell me what you think, oh and I am still trying to decide who to pair Sam with, I ship Sabriel but I don't know how many other people do so tell me whether or not you think I should write in so sabriel, of course they will only be a side couple, this is a destiel story after all. Anyway I need to stop so onto the story! **

* * *

Cas sat back in his chair; today's tournament had started a little slow. Hopeful young people fought, some won and some didn't. Surprisingly Cas had enjoyed the party last night; he enjoyed dancing with Dean and overall liked Dean. They had danced late into the night and were some of the last people to leave. Dean had even walked Cas to his room! He really hoped Dean did well in today's competition but he had not emerged yet.

Suddenly the crowd erupted and Cas was forced to look up from the spot on the ground that he had been staring at. Stood at the entrance of the stadium was non-other than Dean himself. He stood with his head high and his sword outstretched to the side of him. Cas smiled, they made eye contact for a split second, long enough for Dean to give him a quick nod.

Out of the opposite entrance another man appeared dressed in full armour and a large shining sword. Cas recognised his crest, it was the son of the rich lord in the neighbouring city. His name was Uriel. Cas had never seen him but had heard he was one of the best swordsman in the kingdom, he was also ruthless and wouldn't think twice before killing anyone who stood in front of him.

Dean stood still, his eyes were determined and he seemed completely confident to be facing such a hard competitor. The fighting started quickly and Cas realised that Uriel was much better than he had first thought. But Dean managed to keep up. Their swords clashed and moved so fast that Cas had trouble following. He was on the end of his seat praying that Dean could defeat him.

They stayed evenly matched for a long time but it was clear that Dean was starting to get tired. It was hard to tell if Uriel felt the same way as his face was covered with a helmet. Uriel swung his sword and slashed Dean across the chest. From what Cas could tell the wound was not deep but it was still bleeding heavily.

Dean managed to block a few more attacks and lightly scratch Uriel on the back but it looked as though Dean was finding it hard to breathe.

Uriel saw that Dean was at his weakest and went to take the finale blow. Cas' heart was beating so fast and wanted to close his eyes, he didn't want to see Dean die. But he couldn't bring himself to look away.

Out of nowhere Dean found some strength and ducked just in time before the sword could hit him. Uriel was stunned for a second, which gave Dean the opportunity to lurch forward, knocking Uriel to the floor. Dean pointed his sword at Uriel's throat but did not kill him. He had already won. That was when Cas realised that he would make a much better knight than Uriel. Uriel would not think anything of killing someone. Being a knight was not just about taking lives but also about saving them.

The crowd cheered and Dean bowed before taking his leave. He limped out of the stadium and back to his tent. There was no doubt that he needed medical attention quickly. Cas quietly got up from his chair and slipped behind the curtain behind him.

Cas ran to get to Dean's tent and only stopped momentarily to knock.

"Come in." Said an angry voice that did not belong to Dean. Worried he got the wrong tent Cas cautiously crept in. Inside the tent he saw Dean laying on a bed, he was moaning but overall looked… alive. Another man was standing over Dean, cleaning his wounds. The man looked up at Cas and upon seeing who it was straightened up and bowed his head.

"Oh! Sire I'm sorry I didn't realise it was you, sire." He replied apologetically dropping the cloth he was using to mop up the blood.

"Don't worry it's fine really. I just came to see if Dean was alright." Cas replied with a smile.

"You know Dean? Sorry sire I haven't introduced myself I'm Sam, Dean's brother, sire."

"You're Dean's brother? It's nice to meet me but please call me Castiel."

"Cas?" Dean groaned.

Cas rushed forward so he was in Dean's line of vision. Sam went back to cleaning Dean's wounds, causing him to hiss in pain.

"Hey Dean, that was a great performance out there." He crouched beside Dean. "I knew you would beat Uriel, did you know he is said to be the best swordsman in the kingdom! But you sure showed him- I'm sorry I'm rambling are you ok?" Cas finally asked, eyes full of concern.

"Oh yeah peachy… I just hope I'm fit to compete tomorrow." Dean replied grimly. Sam had begun to wrap Dean's wounds in bandages.

"Your strong Dean, I know that and I only met you yesterday! You'll be fine." Cas smiled.

"Finished, I'm going to go ahead and light the fire in your room, it will take a while to warm up but we can't have you catching a cold!" Sam replied packing up his things.

"Where are you staying?' Cas asked

"The sparrow inn." Sam replied standing up and reaching for his coat.

"The inn? I know how cold those rooms get! Please stay the night at the castle, there is enough rooms for both of you." Cas offered. Sam and Dean glanced at each other; Cas could see they were thinking about taking up his offer.

"I don't know, we have lived in a village all our lives, we don't fit in at the castle." Dean replied frowning.

"Don't worry about anything I'll sort you out. Please stay I insist!" Sam looked at Dean, he could see that Sam wanted nothing more to go into the castle.

"Ok I guess one night couldn't hurt…." Dean replied which caused Sam to grin; he quickly hid the fact that he was excited and nodded before continuing to pack his things.

They left the tent, Sam and Castiel supporting Dean while they walked to Dean's horse. They helped Dean up, Dean quickly brushed them off, and swung his leg over the dark horse.

"That's a beautiful horse, what's her name?" Cas asked petting the animal's mane.

"Impala, our father left her to me. She's my baby!" Dean replied patter the horse. "Seems like she likes you." Dean smiled and Cas found himself lost in his shiny green eyes that lit up. He only looked away when Sam started to walk towards the castle causing Impala to follow.

Once they got to the castle they took Impala to the stables and made sure she had food and water before entering the castle. Cas took them through the back entrance, he doubted they wanted to draw any attention to themselves. Cas guessed that the tournament had not finished for the day, as the halls were empty. Cas took them to his chambers; he would have to ask Michael what rooms were free and where Sam and Dean could stay. Dean seemed to be able to walk easily so once they had dropped off their things Cas decided to give them the tour.

Sam had seemed very interested in the library, him and Cas had talked for what seemed ages about their favourite books and it became clear that Sam was into medicine, that was why he had done such a good job with Dean's wounds. Dean stood at the side smiling while watching the two men talk. He had seemed more interested in the kitchens and they managed to snag a few snakes before continuing to the rest of the castle.

They finished their tour and found Sam and Dean rooms in the castle. Cas had retreated back to his own room and fell onto the bed. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but all he could see was those green eyes, he wouldn't sleep at all tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I was meant to write this at the weekend again but that didn't happen! Anyway I managed a day late so that's good enough right? Anyway I hope you like and please review and tell me what you think :) Also thank you for everyone who has favourited this story I'm just sorry I never post on time! Anyway onto the story!**

* * *

The final day of the knight competition had come. Today would be the last chance for the young hopefuls to prove themselves worthy to be a knight of the Garrison. After a final morning of battle the king would gather a group of nobles and decide who would make the knights and who would be sent home.

For some unknown reason Castiel had been invited to this meeting. Every year he had to sit through an hour of his brothers and father along with other men from outside cities talk about the fighting that had taken place the previous days. It was very unlikely that Cas would say a word and if he did he was quickly dismissed, as he wasn't seen as experienced enough to have a say in the most important group in the whole land.

Today however Cas had decided that he would try his best to talk up Dean and help him however he could get a place. It wasn't like he wasn't fit enough to join the knights, he was probably the most worthy knight in the whole competition but the fact still remained that he was not of rich blood and was not from a well known family.

Cas pulled himself out of bed before his manservant came to wake him and bring him breakfast. He quickly dressed and made his way down the corridor to Dean's room. He knocked once and waited for Dean to reply.

"Yes?" A croaky voice came from the other side of the door, it was clear that Dean had just woken up.

"Wake up service!" Cas replied as he pushed open the door. His suspicions were confirmed when he walked into the dark room and saw a figure still wrapped up in bed, face pushed into the pillow. Cas smiled and walked to the window, pushing the curtains open making Dean groan.

"You should get up if you want to be ready for the tournament today!" Cas said as he sat down on the end of Dean's bed.

"Cas!" Dean sprung up but quickly froze and clutched his chest. Cas ran to his side and helped him sit back down, it seemed he had forgotten about Dean's injury from yesterday and it looked like he wasn't really fit to fight today.

"I'll be fine, Sam gave me some medicine to help the pain." Dean grimaced pointing over at a small bottle that was placed on the table. Cas ran over an brought it to Dean who took a swing before placing it back down.

"I'll leave you to get ready, I'll have breakfast brought to the library." Cas told Dean before leaving him and moving into Sam's room. After knocking on the door no one responded to Cas so he was forced to peek in. He found Sam's room empty. Frowning Cas made his way to the library where he imagined Sam would be. Just as he immerged at the door he heard a familiar laugh, Gabriel.

"whatcha reading kiddo?" He heard Gabriel say as he walked in. Sam was sitting in one of the big armchairs with a recently closed book on his lap. Gabriel was sat on the arm eating a toffee apple.

"Cassey! How's your new boy friend?" Gabriel asked loudly making Sam stop glaring at the older Prince and notice Castiel's presence. Cas blushed at the mention of what could only be Dean but ignored his brother.

"Dean has just woken up, we were going to meet for breakfast here if you'd like to join us?" Cas asked Sam and continued to ignore Gabriel smirking.

"Oh yeah sure, I just came down here to do some reading." Sam replied with a shy smile.

"Well I'm sorry you couldn't get much done with Gabriel bugging you!" Cas laughed as Gabriel pouted at him and took a large bit out of his apple. Gabriel had just opened his mouth with a come back when Dean came in and stood beside him.

"Deano!" Gabriel grinned at the newcomer who looked confused for a second.

"It's Dean! Who are you?" Dean said protectively and clearly annoyed.

"I don't think that's the proper way to speak to a prince!" Gabriel stood up with a look of fake hurt on his face.

"Dean this is Gabriel." Sam said finally breaking from his silence, he also stood up placing his book back on the bookshelf. Gabriel continued to smirk as he threw his arm around Sam's shoulders, which was a lot harder than it looked as he towered over the shorter man.

Their breakfast was wheeled in by a group of servants and they all took their seats at the big oak table at the side of the room. Gabriel had decided to join them and sat next to Sam, Cas would have to talk to him about his grown interest in younger man but that would have to wait. They tucked into the meal, especially Dean who seemed particularly hungry. However even as he ate he continued to glare at the older prince as he chatted with his brother.

After eating they headed down to the stadium where Cas and Gabriel said goodbye to the other two brothers at the tent and wished Dean luck on his tournament. While walking to the royal box Gabriel managed to confront Cas before Cas could do the same to him.

"So Dean, a bit of an ass isn't he?"

"What? No he's not Dean is great!" Cas replied protectively

"I think your taste in men has gone down little bro!"

"No Dean and I are just friends! We're not-"

"I think you want to be though right? I've known you your whole life I know what your like when your in loooovee!" Gabriel then proceeded to poke another candy in his mouth as he gave Cas a knowing look.

"Ok so maybe I like him, but what about you and Sam?" Cas fought back.

"Sam? Oh no he's too plain for me. I need someone who is fiery and-"

"I don't want to know!" Cas quickly cut him off not wanting to hear about his brother's love life.

They got to the stairs and split up making their way to their respective seats, Cas was still thinking about what Gabriel had said, did he really like Dean? I mean it was true he was very handsome. His eyes even seemed to sparkle- Cas shook his head. He couldn't like Dean. Dean would never like someone like him, he was boring and spent his whole life reading stories about people like Dean! People like Dean who were strong and could go one adventures, kill great beasts and come home to a loving wife. Yes Dean would never go for a man like him, and probably never a man at all. From what he could tell Dean was very straight, it could never work!

So why was Cas still thinking about what they could be together? Why was he still hoping when he knew he would just get his heart broken and be publically humiliated! No, he would stop thinking about Dean! He had to focus on the tournament anyway!

Cas had just cleared his mind when no other than Dean Winchester came out onto the field.

It would be a long day!


End file.
